Passenger Seat
by RainbowKiss
Summary: When the wind smelled of roses and love, Seifer remembers the first time he has dated that sweet girl from Timber and the time he has fallen in love.


PASSENGER SEAT  
  
Author's note: Here goes my very first songfic. It's already Valentine and I decided to make one just for fun. I do not "love" the song by Stephen Speaks because of the lyrics. I just like it because of the melody and the nice vocals. It just drives me sensational. Okay, so the characters isn't mine and the song, as I have mentioned, belongs to Stephen Speaks.  
  
It was a cold evening. Seifer was walking towards the parking lot to the direction of his car. As he was doing so, he saw a couple, both about 17 years of age. The guy was playfully chasing the girl as if the whole world was beyond them. They ran about until the girl accidentally bumped on Seifer.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry sir, really," there were still the traces of laughter from the girls face as she said those words. The guy, who was obviously her boyfriend, ran immediately to her side.  
  
"She didn't mean to do it," the boy said. Seifer noticed that they were both overwhelmed and the apology didn't seem to be sincere. "They do not care" he thought.  
  
The guy did not wait for Seifer's reply and instantly grabbed his girlfriend's hand. They walked away chatting merrily, the peals of laughter could be heard throughout the whole parking lot. Seifer went to his car and hilariously, he saw a pink brochure tucked into the wiper of his car.  
  
"Take your special someone to Golden Feast Restaurant and give her the night of her life this Valentine." it read.  
  
"Valentine. Today was February 14. I can't believe I had completely lost tracked of time." Seifer chuckled to himself. He jumped into the car, flipped on the radio and the DJ announced that some boy requested a song for his loved one tonight. The intro of the music played.  
  
I can't believe that I'm all alone tonight when everybody's so loved- struck it has been 2 years but it seems like I've been alone for quite a long time. Perhaps, people are thinking that I have been alone for all my life but I'm gonna tell them that they are wrong. I fell in love once. Yes, once with a girl who used to be the reason why I'm breathing all this air, why I'm still walking on this ground. She used to be mine but because of my stupidity, I lost her to my rival. Tonight is another time for me to go back and reminisce those memories when I'm still with her.  
  
It was high time for me to prepare for a date. I'm finally taking the general's daughter out. Can't you believe it? I may be oozing with self- confidence but when it comes to things like this, I'm a total chicken. I wouldn't have the guts to ask this girl if Fujin had not carried my message to Ward and Ward had not carried my message to her. Talk about shame! They said it was unusual for me to be so scared of doing this but Rinoa just laughed it off and ignored them.  
  
"Out on a date?" She asked. "Yup." Confirmed Ward. She slightly blushed and then laughed softly. "Sure. What time will he pick me?" "At Seven?" "Seven's perfect. Tell him I'll be waiting for him at the back gate."  
  
So there it was, everything ready for that big night. I came by her house 5 minutes ahead of time. At seven, she was there, stealing out of her house. I find it amusing watching her. I always knew there was a rebel in her and that was one thing why I was attracted to her in the first place.  
  
"So, you ready?" I asked. "uh huh." She smiled. I let her into the car.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I look at her and have to smile  
  
As we go driving for a while  
  
Her hair blowing in the open window of my car, and  
  
At that time, I didn't know exactly what to tell her. It has been 2 years since we first met and everything was going smoothly for both of us. She was open, honest and beautiful. It was just right now that I can't think of anything to say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ As we go, the traffic lights  
  
I watch them glimmer in her eyes  
  
In the darkness of the evening, and  
  
I've got all that I need  
  
Right here in the passenger seat  
  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
  
I took her to the Golden Feast restaurant. We took a seat by the window so we could both have the view. I have reserved for her favorite food and everything was so right, I feel like floating. There were other couples there and the music played. I don't know what was with me at that time but then I asked her to the dance floor. Like me, she was still no dancer but because we're both enthusiastic. We decided to give it a shot. I stepped on her foot once, she stepped on mine twice. We were happily harmonizing with the music until we started bumping on other couples.  
  
"That was so sick of you Seifer!" she told me when we finally got into the car. Both she and I were panting because of laughter. "I thought you know the steps," "Me? I thought it was you who wanted to dance at the first place!" I returned. "That's because I thought you knew how to dance," she countered, laughing still. "I could still imagine that woman's face when we bumped into them just when his boyfriend was about to kiss her." "Yeah. And you kept on stepping on my foot. I wouldn't be surprised if I would undergo a foot surgery the next day," I said. "It wasn't that bad, wasn't it?" she asked with a note of concern. "Don't worry. Hey, what about dance lessons? You know we could both learn and." I suggested "Oh, I would love to!" And we both enrolled for dancing lessons the next day. She became a great dancer and I, too, wasn't that bad myself. It was really great.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ We stop to get something to drink  
  
My mind clouds and I can't think  
  
Scared to death to say I love her  
  
After the showdown in the restaurant, I took her to the park. Ward advised that I take her there because of the fireworks display. He said that she would love it. "So, do you like it?" "News had already spread that fireworks displays here are the best. I say they're right. It was my first time to be here and I appreciated that you took me with you." She looked down at her shoes. "I'm glad you enjoyed my company," I told her "Of course. Why wouldn't? she looked straight into my eyes, smiling sweetly like she always did. I held my breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Then the moon peeks from the clouds  
  
I hear my heartbeat it's so loud  
  
Try to tell her simply, that ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
It was crazy but I cannot hold it any longer. Rinoa was just too amazing to ignore. At that point, I just did what I think was rightful to do. I held her chin and before I knew it, I was already kissing her. "I love you, Rin. I didn't tell you this before but I've been loving you ever since I've met you." I looked right through her eyes and said those words with all my heart. She returned the kiss with a smile. I knew that all the goodies from those lips were only for me from then on.  
  
I've got all that I need  
  
Right here in the passenger seat  
  
Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road  
  
Knowing that she's inches from me  
  
Today was February 14. During those times with Rin, life goes on so smoothly. But it was too good to last. I knew she loved me and I loved her, too. But my love was never enough compared to the things she had done for me. Sometimes, I think I do not really deserve her. She deserves someone better like Squall.  
  
It was a cold evening. Futile as it may seem, these evenings light the spark that was once there. I can see so many lovers hovering around. It reminds me of everything from that day I met her to the day I left her. I looked at the empty passenger seat and tears formed in my eyelids. I knew that I will always long for that same love.  
  
Thanks for reading everyone! This is my valentine write up for all of you who reviewed my other fics. A pleasing and wonderful Valentine for all of you!!!  
  
~Lady in Blue 


End file.
